Yours Truly
by Miyako-san
Summary: The new shop girl has Sasuke’s heart aflutter. The problem: she doesn’t know who he is that…and her best friend, and just about every other girl their age and younger, claim to love him. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Yours Truly

Pairing: SasuHina

Rating: T

Summary: The new shop girl has Sasuke's heart a-flutter. The problem: she doesn't know who he is. That…and her best friend, and just about every other girl their age and younger, claim to love him.

Chapter 1: Dream a Little Dream of Me

Brilliant green eyes flashed joyfully, Sakura was definitely happy. In her hands, she held a job application for one of the biggest and best-known brands of all time – Sharingan. Of course, the smart pink-haired girl was a wonderful student, and financially, her family was good enough for her to not need the job, but she had still asked for the application. It was a long shot, Sakura (and everyone else for that matter) knew, but Haruno Sakura was going to apply for a job, and by gosh, she was going to get closer to Uchiha Sasuke!

(…)

"Ne, Sakura-san, ano…is this really a wise idea?" Hinata asked, worried for her friend.

"Of course, Hinata-chan! And it's Sakura-_chan_, okay? Now can you help me fold some of these clothes? I'm serious! People just don't know how to pick up after themselves."

Hinata hid a smile behind her layered, blue hair. A few months ago, Haruno Sakura was among the _"_ignorant_"_ shoppers that never bothered to hang or put back anything that they touched.

It seemed harmless enough, a sixteen-year-old working part-time for some money. The experience might do her good, and that was the only reason Hinata encouraged her; never minding the Sasuke fixation. She thought Sakura would give up. But no, things weren't going as Hinata had hoped at all. Not many things did, for that matter.

Sakura had been working at Sharingan, the newest department store under the leadership of Uchiha Corp's youngest son, Sasuke. Actually, the only reason Sakura had joined was _just_ because of Sasuke. But it had been a few weeks, and the elusive Uchiha had yet to be seen. At the beginning, there were many hopefuls like Sakura, desperately vying for the attention of the young and talented Uchiha; but weeks went by and gradually, they gave up. Haruno Sakura just happened to be more persistent, and resourceful. She found out that the object of her affections only came to check on the store after hours, hence the shift change. Unfortunately the Uchiha is as elusive as ever—but she won't give up! She'll—

(…)

"Sakura-sa—Sakura-chan, I really don't think you should be doing this any longer…"

Sakura turned to look at Hinata with questioning eyes; she was hurt. Everyone had told her to give up, and the reason she stuck around that long (well, part of the reason) was because of Hinata's encouraging comments.

"Why, Hinata-chan? I thought you wanted me to have good work ethics, and this is my only chance of talking to Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun…Sasuke-kun transferred to Sound Academy so I don't get to see him. And this is my chance to meet him again!"

"Sakura-chan, I understand, but really, this has gone on long enough! You're not focusing on your studies anymore! Konoha Academy's yearly entrance exam is coming up—"

"It'll be alright!" Sakura soothed. "Everything will be alright. I'll meet Sasuke-kun, and he'll remember that me and him and Naruto were once the best of friends, and then I'll tell him once again that I loved him, and that still love him, and we'll be happy together. Don't worry Hinata-chan."

Hinata frowned, she didn't like it; and instead, picked up another carelessly strewn item, this time a sweater, and helped her shop-girl friend fold it while glancing around her surroundings.

It was her first time in Sharingan. Her family, the respected Hyuuga Clan, had been busy with the new winter haute couture fashion runway designs that she helped compile.

Hinata smiled smugly at that little fact; that was the only place Hanabi couldn't surpass her. As a result she had been too busy to check out this new up-and-coming brand that her friend was currently working at, 4 days a week from 4 pm to 8 pm, to be exact.

It was nice, a bit neo-gothic-post-modern-preppy, but nice. And the clothing designs looked like something out of Paradise Kiss, Ouran High School Host Club and Vampire Knight, something she could appreciate. Some of these designs were impressive, and standing in her Konoha Academy's uniform which consisted of a black blazer with accent white trimmings, white long-sleeved dress shirt button top, a pleated light black skirt accentuated like her blazer, and matching the signature red silk tie, Hinata felt somewhat like she belonged in this environment.

Unconsciously she reached to unbutton her blazer, showing an inkling of a tiny waist. She was comfortable in this trendy place, although it was no polished and prim Berdorf or Neiman, the Hyuuga was able to appreciate its charm and intended effects. Sakura, however, seemed totally oblivious, and didn't seem to appreciate the architectural layout, or the heavily framed artwork, or the grand white—_no, it has a tint of cream to it_—piano.

"Hina-chan, you're drooling over that piano," Sakura teased as she removed the sweater Hinata had folded from her hands. "I'll ask my manager if you can play it, not a lot of people are here right now, so I think it should be okay. Be right back!"

Hinata continued to contemplate more on the situation as she watched her friend disappear up the escalator. Sasuke, although he did study together with Sakura and did attend Konoha Academy, had switched over to Sound Academy. He'd made so much progress—already in college; last she heard from the socialites at company parties Hyuugas often attended. Sasuke had already graduated and was working for the Uchiha label.

Sharingan was his new line of work. Apparently, it was quite popular, seeing how a lot of rich teens frequently visited this shop. For an sixteen year old, Sasuke was certainly great, there was no doubt about that. The only thing Hinata worried about was the welfare of her green-eyed friend. Sakura's hopes and expectations were so high…

"Ne, Hinata-chan!" Sakura whispered, knocking Hinata out of her reverie. "Ano, can you please take my shift for a while? I really need to go to the bathroom!"

Hinata's pale grey, almost white, eyes widened! She had to be kidding! A Hyuuga working at an Uchiha's place?! Scandal! Sakura seemed to have noticed the notion and quickly alleviated the situation and playfully swatted Hinata's arm.

"It's alright, Hinata. Don't worry! I'll be really quick I promise! Please Hinata! I'll let you play with the piano, that's all you have to do! And smile, you only have to watch the place so that customers wouldn't get the notion that it's poorly attended—onegai Hina, I need to go pee!"

Hinata blushed, to say this conversation had taken a turn for the worse was an understatement. It was very embarrassing. _But then there's the piano…oh, the pretty, pretty, custom-made piano…_ Sighing, Hinata consented, while musing what would happen should her father see her as a lowly shop girl, for a rival company no less. Sakura only smiled gratefully, and slipped off her "employee" badge to put on Hinata.

"Don't worry! You look cute! The store is closed, anyways!" Sakura smiled as she made her way towards the elevator. Haruno Sakura apparently enjoyed using the sixth floor bathroom instead of the bathroom on the third floor; probably due to its incredible view and lavish furnishings.

Hinata blinked, "…hurry back?"

(…)

**Author's Note:**

Yes, for those who've read this chapter before, it's been edited. (: Ink Child-san has helped me correct and edit it. Compared to before, it's a lot better and flows much more smoothly.

I love receiving reviews, regardless of the content (unless they're flames about the impossibility of Sasuke and Hinata pairing up together—well, that's _your_ opinion. Kishimoto hasn't declared that they would never be, and he never said anything else either, so stop being so immature about it).

Any confusions will be addressed, I will almost always reply to reviews, just as a common courtesy and because it's a nice thing to do. (:

Also as a recommendation, listen to Yiruma's "Dream a Little Dream of Me," it sets the mood, sort of. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE THE STORY STARTS:**

Thank you guys sooo very much for reviewing! Gosh! Thank you for all your comments -is happy- (: But I have to be honest and say that I really don't know the plotline myself yet. :X I'm really grateful that you guys would take the time to comment, that's really nice! Your opinions are taken into consideration (almost always), and I appreciate them mucho:DDD so anyways, enjoy! _**THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED BY INK CHILD-SAN, TOO! (: (thank her!)**_

Yours Truly

Pairing: SasuHina

Rating: T

Summary: The new shop girl has Sasuke's heart a-flutter. The problem: she doesn't know who he is; that, and her best friend, and just about every other girl their age and younger, claim to love him.

Chapter 2: First Love

It was already 8:15 pm, past closing time, which meant that, give or take, Hinata had waited 34 minutes for Sakura to come back. If Sakura really needed to go to the restroom and stay there for such a long time Hinata decided that she might have bladder problems. Knowing the pink-haired girl, Hinata predicted that her friend was probably distracted by…Hinata looked around – _everything_ in Sharingan.

The pale-eyed girl concluded that her friend wouldn't remember her…at least not until she remembered that her standard-issue employee badge was missing. Based on previous experiences, it would take Haruno Sakura approximately 20 minutes or so to remember her "best" friend.

She circled her way around the floor she was on. Hyuuga Hinata was taking her responsibilities as a substitute shop-girl seriously. The badge meant responsibility, and Sakura's trust. She also had a sneaking suspicion that a certain pink haired monster with murderous intent might be unleashed upon her if said monster's superiors thought that the third floor was not clean and well kept. The floor _it _was supposed to be cleaning. The Hyuuga resisted the urge to sweat drop, and smiled at the silly re-evaluation of her friendship with her pink haired friend.

Making sure to tidy up the clothes along the way, Hinata gradually made her way towards her current object of her affection: the cream-colored grand piano.

_So this was what Hyuuga Hinata was reduced down to_, she mused, _a lowly shop girl in love with an inanimate object_. An image of her little sister huffing at her situation made her smile. Again, Hinata resisted the urge to sweat-drop

Hinata rearranged a clothes rack of ruffled skirts, ordering them by their sizes. Haruno Sakura owed her. Once finished, the blue-haired grey-eyed girl finally allowed herself to reverently open the piano's lid.

Her fingers experimentally pressed an ivory key; then another, and another. The resounding notes had never before sounded so…beautiful and…new…to her. Rejuvenating. A wisp of a smile began at the corner of her mouth.

Years of experience allowed her the ability to detect that the piano was old. She pressed another note. _D__emo…some parts of it have been altered… it's been tuned recently._ The intricacy of the design… the smooth, polished surfaces…the leg's effeminately elegant shape… Hyuuga Hinata, one of the top 8 in-coming rookies of Konoha Academy College Preparatory, sixteen years of age, was in love with that piano.

She sat down on the stool. Eyes closed, and fingers poised, inhaling a shaky breath, her hands began to dance over the keyboard. Softly, Yiruma's "River Flows in You" filled the room, Hinata's feelings almost tangible through the song. She was in her own world; time slowly disintegrated, gently ebbing away with each note.

(…)

It was past 8:30 pm when Uchiha Sasuke was able to make it to Sharingan. Against popular critic's opinion and jealous rumors, the sixteen year-old did take his responsibility as the storeowner-slash-manager seriously. Uchiha Corp, for the first time, was branching out of its niche and investing in clothing. Sharingan was the first experimental store location, and the dark-haired boy did not want to screw it over.

He walked towards the currently empty store; alongside him his mentor and adviser, Hatake Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun," said the silver-haired business mogul, his eyes never straining away from the orange book in his hands.

The weight of the pause settled in as the two gorgeous-looking male specimens made their way to the six-story high Sharingan department. Sasuke looked over, his expressions those of a cocky, aloof handsome teen; however, his eyes revealed the dark-eyed boy's earnest readiness for anything his sensei and mentor had to say.

"I'm hungry."

Sasuke's eyes revealed his earnest and readiness for _almost_ anything his sensei and mentor had to say.

The boy nearly – _nearly_ – tripped over the smooth, marble steps. His eyes flickered to show annoyance, and an abnormally scary scowl appeared on his visage. The Uchiha followed through with his actions by shoving his hands into his pockets and continued walking, that time at a quicker and heavier pace. "Tch... Do as you like."

Hatake could only look on and chuckle softly. It was cute how Sasuke tried to act mature sometimes. Albeit most times said boy had the tenacity to annoy and stress business partners, finance advisers, and almost everyone he worked with due to his arrogant façade.

With the grace of a cat, the silver-haired man languidly turned around and ambled back towards the limousine he and Sasuke had arrived in.

Closing the car door, Hatake saluted his driver tiredly, "Ichiraku Ramen, and after you're done, please go back and wait for our little boss."

The chauffeur acquiesced, and the black window rolled back up again. The car had just sped away by the time Sasuke entered the store. He then perfunctorily made sure to lock up right after himself. Dutifully, he took the folders and documents for the day from the first floor and started his routine store check-up.

This was the best time of the day to stroll through the store—no fan girls. Although they were customers, the young Uchiha preferred to have his customers come because of the quality of the store, and not by the impossible chance that he would date one of them.

He made his way up the second escalator, and heard the third floor's piano.

A pause.

It truly was a beautiful melody… soft, calm, hopeful, and gentle—like a river gently flowing through the body, cleansing, rejuvenating, and soothing anything in its path.

The boy closed his eyes, leaning on a vacant leather chair. In truth, he hadn't rested for a long time. Being a certified 'genius' with an IQ of 180 did not make things easy. He had more to study, succeed and accomplish, more expectations. As well as more meetings and conferences with someone "important." Definitely, it was taking a toll on his body. The fatigue smacked him, forming knots and tense spots on his body as well as giving him headaches.

The music was relaxing, and he allowed himself the comfort of slouching, if only for a bit. Sasuke then took a deep breath, and yawned. Standing up, the boy made his way up the elevator, making sure to be extra quiet. He wanted to hear the soothing notes from he cream-colored piano—a personal touch he had picked out.

Sasuke absently noted the melody changing. It was a new song. There was something akin to a flush staining his cheeks and a tingling sensation bubbling in him, starting from his six-pack tummy and rising past his chest into his brain.

_It's been a while since I've played_…he had recognized the song. "First Love", the first time he had heard the song, he was standing behind billowing curtains, watching a blue-haired girl.

It was his first memory of a girl that didn't annoy him, or latch onto him. He remembered being awestruck as he watched her, as he watched her tiny fingers gracing the keys. Her eyes were closed. A wistful smile was on her tiny pink lips. She was the same age he was; they were both five years old at the time. But that girl was like a fairy tale to him; so ethereal when she played that Sasuke had thought that he was hallucinating from heat stroke. And he thought…he _remembered_ thinking—she was beautiful.

Sasuke released a soft smile as he headed in the direction of the piano. _It's impossible, but maybe…just maybe…_

A translucent white, silk folding screen blocked his view from seeing the pianist and the piano. He made his way towards the screen slowly. The boy felt an oddly subtle climax – his heart was softly beating in his throat, but Sasuke, being male, labeled it as mere curiosity and ignored the thought, concentrating on approaching the pianist without making noise.

The song was about to end, and the finale was drawing nearer. He took another step as the girl's fingers lingered on the remaining notes.

Sasuke's footsteps were soft, a bit hesitant, but still confident and moving forward.

An act of curiosity. He made it to the folding screen and… stopped breathing.

He saw her long tiny fingers ennobling the keys. Her eyes were closed, but with the approach of the end, they were starting to open, revealing misty, opaque light grey eyes shining with indulgence. The smile reflected her pensive state—the reason why she still did not know of him. She was…in her own world, far from reach. And the ethereal scene had captured his breath. His heart thumped within his ribcage, his eyes flashed with recognition.

"..!"

(…)

_A hot summer day, the weather forecast an 85F rising. The caw of seagulls and the blowing, billowing silk curtains flutter about; both enticing and inviting. A young boy follows the promise of change, of adventure, into the outside world. He passes through threshold, standing on the patio of his parent's large beach house. For a moment, he is blinded by the brightness of the day._

_The boy shields his eyes and the grand scheme of the outdoors appear before him. Sand and ocean greet him with their white-yellow grains and rolling shades of blue waves. The five-year-old boy took a breath. He smelled the invigorating saltiness of the sea. He felt a sense of vulnerability and felt tiny compared to his surroundings but nevertheless stood bravely with dark eyes that promised to come, to see, to conquer._

_The boy with dark black hair and darker, mesmerizing eyes spent the afternoon exploring, seeing, feeling, and touching. He felt free – a release away from Konoha, away from expectant, slightly impatient eyes. Away from it all. _

_One day, Uchiha Sasuke decided, he was going to leave his home, leave Konoha and find the sound that resonated within his heart. The boy wasn't sure where it was, or how he would get there, but he _knew_—that sound was freedom, was peace, was tranquility…was where he belonged._

_The sun was setting, and the sky was a plethora of blues, pinks, golden yellow-oranges, and reds. The ocean reflected the color scheme, and added to its own by catching light and reflecting the energy on its surface, making the ocean shimmer. _

_The determined young boy stuck his hands in his pockets, only to feel a piece of cloth. He recognized it the moment he saw it, holding it with gentle care. The silk white scarf was his mother's. Against the dazzling colors and against the variety of senses the world was offering to him, the scarf's simplicity held its own charm. Light, cool, smooth, soft, delicate, a scent of nectarine blossoms and honey gently waft about it. _

_He looked back towards the beach house; somehow, his feet were taking him closer to the place he said he would leave. He faintly heard the piano's melody. It drew him back. He is standing outside the door, the long fluttering curtains tickled his legs, prodding him further inside. He looked to his right, the direction of the grand piano, and saw the pianist's back._

_Short dark hair that had a tinge of blue, a white summer dress adorned the girl. Her feet dangled on the edge. She was playing the sheet music on the stand, the one that he had learned before leaving._

_She was bending her head forward, concentrating and feeling each and every note. From his angle, he could see her tiny hands and fingers and could catch the movement her foot made to count the beats. She wasn't perfect, there were still mistakes in her technique, but he was still awed by how graceful and …_loving_ the song sounded. He never made a mistake, but he had never been able to create the essence of the song either…_

_And at that point, Uchiha Sasuke, five years old, another genius in the Uchiha household, heard the notes resonate within him._

(…)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

Comments would be good, and also very helpful, so would you guys mind? (: This is my first story, so… ;; and even though it might've been out for a while, comments and suggestions would still be ideal. (:

Confusions or questions will also be addressed, so don't feel shy, I will always reply, if there is some way to reply back, to.

Chapters 1 and 2 of Yours Truly have been edited, so second-time readers might notice the change. (:


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

WHAT'S WITH THE CHAPTER NAMES?: they're names of songs that complement (and compliment) the story line (or the scene). (:

BIG THANKS!: To everyone that read and reviewed and express how much they enjoy the story—kyah! xD thanks so much for your kind words, they really make me happy. And I thoroughly enjoy receiving the comments (eeh, that sounds kind of vain…) It's just really cool that you judge me not by how I look but what I have to offer; not to be corny, but I think that's one of the reasons I like this community and the internet so much :X _**ONE PERSON I HAVE TO MENTION IS INK CHILD-SAN THOUGH, SHE'S REALLY AWESOME AND HELPED ME MAKE **__**YOURS TRULY**__** BETTER BY EDITING. MY PARAGRAPHS ARE LESS "SQUISHY." Ink Child is also a wonderful and very capable author. (If you guys haven't read **__**Stronger**__** and **__**Softer**__**, you are definitely missing out!)**_

UPDATE STATUS: I'm sorry I took longer to write this chapter. (But really, coming up with chapter 2 within two days was just a fluke—and a soda, and green tea, and pearl milk tea, so don't expect miracle updates any time soon. Unless a miracle happens.)

FINAL NOTES: I was trying to make the chapters longer; and since this one had a lot of ideas that were fundamental to the characters, it was harder to chart the course o.x **With that being said, please read, and enjoy. Suggestions, opinions and comments are always welcomed. (: **these are the page breaks -- (…) they're so lame. D: and sorry for taking the story down. I found some mistakes. And it was just killing me. So yes. Fixed them. So it's better. Sorta. (:

Yours Truly

Pairing: SasuHina

Rating: T

Summary: The new shop girl has Sasuke's heart a-flutter. The problem: she doesn't know who he is. That…and her best friend, and just about every other girl their age and younger, claim to love him.

Chapter 3: Exit Stage Right

_Konoha mornings were quiet in the Hyuuga household. In fact, there had never been any altercation from within the compound. All duties are executed in a taciturn and efficient manner. _

_Every Hyuuga had grown up in this environment. Every Hyuuga had accepted the loud stillness that enveloped them. The main reason: the Elders. The wisest, most venerable entities among the family (and among the world) believed in the gold that was silence._

"Speak not unless spoken to,"_ that was the philosophy every Hyuuga had grown up with, and as adults, practiced and accepted._

_But once upon a time, they were children, and silence had evoked a different feeling: intimidation._

(…)

_There is a huge difference within those early weeks in each child's lives. They can't describe or name it at first, but they can _feel_ it. Despite their inexperience, they are _aware_ of the change. The shifts happen to each baby, and there are no warnings, no signals. It happens. Instantaneously. _

_First developed in a warm, nurturing womb, Hyuuga babies can hear muffled voices reading the finest literary works and pianos playing renowned classical music. They can feel their mother's gentle and loving touches, amplified by the amniotic fluid, and can taste (1) the different proteins through the umbilical cord that connects them to their mother. They are safe. They are okay—_

_Then they are forced to leave their nurturing environment._

_It is bright and the light is blinding and strangers are touching and handling them and their mother is screaming and writhing in pain. (Hyuuga women have always had difficulty with childbirth and high rates of miscarriage.)_

_Amidst the chaos, the infants cry and weep and sob harder than any other babies at the hospital. The abrupt transition from protective tenderness to strange, loud, bright, surgical room, to synthetic warmth (2), and finally to quiet, austere, silent Hyuuga compound is traumatic._

(…)

Hyuuga Hinata was one of the loudest babies, possibly _the_ loudest, that had cried. She was alone. Her mother had died during childbirth. Her childhood years were bereft, even more so than other Hyuuga infants.

Where others had their mother's whispers and lullabies for comfort, a strict governess ruled her.

To Hinata, the household lacked warmth. There was a shortage of embraces, of kisses, of human bond—She rarely received any of these.

The rarity of her eyes made them distinct and foreign, a gift from heaven bestowed unto Hyuuga children—She rarely saw anything with them.

Her other senses were handicapped. She lacked touch (at the time, her father was a stoic, austere, and taciturn man). And the times that he held her hand were so foreign to her that she did not know what to make of it.

No one spoke in her presence. She tried, once, to overhear the maids' conversations, which turned out to be about_ her father's_ misfortune of losing _his_ wife. She felt a dull thump from her chest that seeped a numb feeling throughout her body.

When she was three years old, a criminal thought that she would make a handsome bargain, and had the gall to try and kidnap her. He was dealt with, swiftly, and efficiently, but someone had died in the process—her uncle…

Her early years were barren: she wandered the Hyuuga corridors, alone, deaf, dumb, and blind. Her bedroom, originally planned to be her nursery where she would stay with her mother, was new; and therefore, lacked any scent or aroma. In her listless state, everything tasted the same. She was never allowed out of her quarters.

(…)

_And then her sensei came_.

Yuuhi Kurenai had rescued her from the abandoned koi pond. Before she passed out, Hinata had seen something that she would treasure forever: concern—so vivid and obvious in the stylish woman's eyes.

(…) 

In retrospect, Hinata would say that her life started at four.

When she had woken up, she was in her room and the woman who had saved her was by her bedside reading over a document. Her left hand was holding Hinata's right; absentmindedly stroking it.

Black curly hair, red dominant eyes, and smooth, soft skin registered in the young girl's mind. On top of Hinata's blanket, she noticed a red blazer that matched the rest of the woman's power suit.

When it occurred to Kurenai that she was being watched, she traced the gaze, and found herself staring into dull grey eyes.

Her red eyes softened, and she smiled comfortingly at Hinata, "Ohayou, ojou-hime."

The Hyuugga said nothing, she broke eye contact, and a blush prettily highlighted her cheeks. Kurenai smiled at the sight. She then lifted Hinata while explaining that it was 5 'til noon, and that princesses needed to eat.

Sitting behind Hinata at an angle, Kurenai leaned the girl against her and fed her the porridge. Within close proximity, Hinata could smell tea rose emanating from the woman. It was faint, unnoticeable at first, but the intimacy allowed Hinata to smell the aroma.

"What a good child you are, hime-chan!" Kurenai stated. "Are you feeling better now?"

A nod; she didn't trust her own voice. Kurenai smiled, already falling in love with the child before her.

"Be careful next time, okay? Something bad might've happened to you, and that would've been a tragedy."

Hinata nodded. From her position, she slightly turned her head and peeked at Kurenai through her eyelashes.

The woman smiled. "What's your name?"

"H-Hyu-," her voice cracked. She hadn't spoken for over three weeks. A quick flash of red lips encouraged her while handing her warm water to relax her throat.

Hinata drank, and tried again. "M-my name…is Hyuuga Hinata," blushed the child, unconsciously fisting her blankets.

_Will she leave now, because she knows who I am..?_

"It's an honor to meet you, Hinata-chan," smiled the woman. Her eyes widened, Hinata swiftly turned around, staring at the woman, searching for insincerity, deceit; she found a soft smile and kind eyes.

Yuuhi Kurenai leaned in so that her forehead touched Hinata's. Their eyes stared at each other. A connection was made. She saw a spark in the little girl's eyes; however fleeting, it was there.

"My name is Yuuhi Kurenai."

(…)

Hinata could only blush. Yuuhi Kurenai was beautiful. Attractive, ambitious, and strong—you could see it all in her eyes and how she carried herself. At the same time, she was effeminate, nurturing, and loving. Hinata wasn't colorblind, she could distinguish colors, and she knew what red was—but she never expected it to be this…_vivacious_. Yuuhi Kurenai was a red rose to her. A deep, luxurious _Bordeaux_ whose smell was as equally alluring as it was relaxing.

Minutes passed, and Hinata slowly came out of reverie, remembering that her head was still touching the woman. She looked away and blushed, but this time, a shy smile was drawn on her lips.

"Hinata-chan, may I call you that?" the woman asked.

A nod. Hinata snuck a glance towards Kurenai, she was still shy and blushing (years of social ineptitude obviously present), but Kurenai took note of their close proximity. Warmth spread through her heart.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, it's a nice day out, wouldn't you agree?"

"Mmm…"

Amusement danced in Kurenai's eyes. _Progress…_ "Would you like to go outside?" she tilted her head towards the open doors that she hadn't bothered to close. The black wood from the sliding doors seemed to frame the clear blue sky.

A nod; and together, Kurenai and Hinata walked out onto the patio. Shyly, Hinata slipped her hand into Kurenai's and was rewarded with another warm smile. Hinata's reaction were pink-stained cheeks, and a shy smile.

Once outside, they sat. And stayed that way. A light breeze passes. The bamboo trees adjacent to them rustle. The sky is blue today, and the clouds are white and promising. Kurenai releases a sigh and relaxes her posture, leaning by a post. Hinata peeks her way. She couldn't help but stare; Yuuhi Kurenai was the only person who willingly stayed by her side. A budding seed springs forth inside her—_hope_. A comfortable and nurturing aura envelops the two.

(…)

When Kurenai's cell phone rang five minutes straight, she reluctantly made her way towards her purse to answer it. Hinata looked at Kurenai, she knew what phone calls meant. Kurenai was leaving. _No…_

Yuuhi Kurenai turned towards Hinata as she listened to her phone, her eyes were apologetic, and she bit her lower lip. _She really has to—_

"Gomen to cut our time short, Hinata-chan. It was nice meeting you…" Kurenai kept talking as she searched for her blazer. Hinata stood there; a creeping feeling slithered up her spine and settled at her throat. It felt constricted, she inhaled sharply.

_She's leaving_. Kurenai was putting her phone back into her purse and she was going to leave Hinata…and Hinata…Hinata would be alone again.

A tug at Kurenai's skirt held her back. It was a slight tug, weak and little, but it was present; a desperate plea. Kurenai looked back at Hinata. The girl was shaking, and then she looked up, her eyes revealed panic, fear, and loneliness. Tears were present at the corners. Unexpectedly, Hinata hugged Kurenai's legs; had she not felt the wetness seeping into her skirt, she would've never guessed that Hinata was crying.

_I…I'm her lifeline_. Kurenai's own eyes reflected melancholy as she realized the though, but determination was also forming from within her. Maternal instincts awoken, Kurenai bent down, and hugged the girl, trying to soothe her, but Hinata only cried harder. She was sobbing.

"D-don't leave…! Please, don't leave…!" the little girl in her arms hiccupped and cried, and choked, but she had refused to let go, holding tighter. Her heart ached. She was so alone that her heart ached. She cried and kept asking Kurenai to stay, to not abandon her, which Kurenai immediately promised.

"Yes, I'll stay," she repeated soothingly. "No one will leave you…you're a good girl…Yes, I'll stay…"

(…)

_On November twentieth, twelve years ago, Yuuhi Kurenai felt her heart aching and yearning for the princess to smile. Since that day, she believed in love at first sight. And ever since that day, she had loved one Hyuuga Hinata…_

By the day's end, Kurenai held Hinata's hand as she walked into Hiashi's office.

By the week's end, Hinata's belongings were all moved to Kurenai's posh loft.

By the month's end, Kurenai's apartment transformed from stylish-modern-woman to comfy-maternal-chic, the scent of cookies and cinnamon rolls smell emanating from the kitchen.

Another month passed by, and the loft was fully reconstructed—there were two new bedrooms, but at Hinata's request, Kurenai still slept with her from time to time.

On December 27th, Hinata's fourth birthday, there was a birthday cake, presents, and an official document from the lawyer that gave Kurenai guardianship over Hinata.

They celebrated it, just the two of them, no one from the Hyuuga had came; no messages were received, neither by phone nor by mail. But it was first day that Hyuuga Hinata truly felt happy for being alive.

_To Kurenai's surprise, the little princess – _her_ little princess – had learned how to play the piano like it's been there all her life. _

"_A-ano, I just watched you…and, I liked it," blushed Hinata. She had seemed so tiny compared to the piano. _Adorable, _the woman thought. She couldn't help but stare, her naturally rosy lips forming an "O" as Hinata replayed the song for her. _

As she hugged the precious sunlight in her arms that night, safe under the warm covers of her bed, Kurenai realized how lucky she was. _Hyuuga really are geniuses._

…_I only played that song for her twice._

Her eyes strayed to said girl's sleeping face; red eyes softened, a feeling from within her chest stirs yet again—_warmth_—lulling her into sleep. Kurenai softly placed a kiss on her forehead before doing so.

Eyelids heavy, she closed them, and succumbed to the fuzzy darkness. Her mind replays the memory of Hinata's performance, hearing each and every note clearly.

"_Exit Stage Right" … that's a good start_…

(…)

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

1:  _yes_, babies DO have senses when they were in the mother's womb (:

2: by "synthetic warmth" I mean that Hyuuga babies are rich, so they get their own nursery, and never interact with other babies, setting them apart since birth.

Uhh… **good karmic points** for reviewers? And I'll reply to your comments (unless you don't want me to) so confusions will be addressed! And remember: REVIEW FTW :D

_In case anyone is curious_, "Exit Stage Right" is actually a medley (it's not just piano, although piano is a main component—I think there's chimes and some sort of string instrument) (: the medley is only 21 seconds though, which I thought would be good, so it doesn't seem impossible, even if Hinata might be precocious, for a someone who just heard and saw the song being played twice.

And I'm so, so, terribly sorry for the page breaks. I have a mac. ): And it's wonderful, but sometimes it causes frustration because the reason things won't work is simply _It's a Mac-thing_. TT.TT D: Oh! and Chapters 1 and 2 have also been edited by Ink Child-san, so :D

Originally, I was resolute that I wanted YT to end before it hit the double-digits, but now I'm not sure; so, I'm just going to let my version of "Sasuke" and "Hinata" tell the story. For sure, there'll be at least 6 chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**&&** YT is hitting the double-digits, chapter-wise. "Thank you very much!" to everyone that reviewed. Opinions are important, and I'm glad you guys take the time to offer your thoughts. (:

**&&** _about this chapter_: Sakura-fans might or might not like me for depicting her this way, because they probably feel that I didn't do her enough justice…or something xT _**Either way, I would LOVE to know your opinion about Haruno Sakura's depiction. I worked hard to make her as three-dimensional as possible! (And it's really hard because I'm somewhat biased. :/)**_

**&& I'd like to know your opinion on Ino too! (:**

**&&** _And very sorry for the slow update. I went on an impromptu vacation—if you count being kidnapped by friends a vacation (literally, they had a bag and gag…don't ask). _**technically** ch. 4 is TWO CHAPTERS! So DON'T HURT ME I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SLOWNESS! Someone asked PMed me and asked if I was doing this for more reviews. ): No, I'm not, I just…really couldn't find a way to introduce Ino in the story the way I wanted –shows people the drafts in the garbage bin- sorry if it seems that way. I really didn't. ):

Yours Truly

Pairing: SasuHina

Rating: T

Summary: The new shop girl has Sasuke's heart a-flutter. The problem: she doesn't know who he is. That, and her best friend, and just about every other girl their age and younger, claim to love him.

Chapter 4: Something to Talk About

There are days when she wakes up feeling great. A good night's rest gives her enough energy to come to on her own, before the sun rises. On those days, she'd climb up on her roof through her window in her big, red sweater. Once secure and stable, she'd sit with a warm cup of green tea, watching the run rise.

She loved these types of days; they were the kind that made her feel capable, safe and _alive_. She loved it, reveled in it, and yearned for it; it made her feel special—

_It was the same feeling she gets around Uchiha Sasuke; he always made her feel that way…_

But then those days are rare. Studying all-nighters to be in the top five percent of all her classes makes her eyes puff. She'd wake up to sore muscles. It took all of her energy to keep her scholarship; and there are days when she, Haruno Sakura, feels completely and utterly…exhausted.

Sometimes…sometimes she just wants to give up.

_I don't need to take such advanced classes_, she thinks, _I don't have so tired all the time. Besides…what do I do afterwards?_

(…)

But those moments are fleeting, and common sense takes over—She knows what a grand opportunity it is.

She knows that it wasn't everyday that a student of middle income would be extended a scholarship to attend a prestigious and highly expensive university preparatory, let alone Konoha Academy's University Preparatory.

She knows a girl like her who wasn't extraordinarily smart, very gifted, or exceptionally talented was offered a key to open up so many doorways.

And she knows that whatever she does after high school, it'll make a lot of money, and it'll be stable, so she can have a better status.

…So most of the time, Haruno Sakura just presses onward, despite how rigorous the classes are, despite the rumors of how she got accepted, despite how stressful it is—despite everything, she continues, and prays that it'll all pay off one day. _…That's all I could ever do._

(…)

When Haruno Sakura first met Uchiha Sasuke, she was in fifth grade. Her whole class was on a Konoha Academy field trip to the big lake, and she saw him amongst the other rich, beautiful, talented schoolboys and schoolgirls.

He was across the lake, looking at the lake, and not at anyone else or with anyone else. Despite the wall he had put up, she could still see that there were still many wandering gazes that lingered towards him.

_They…they want to be his friends…but he…he doesn't like them?_ Wide green eyes had stared incredulously.

The boy she saw had treated the world with indifference. The boy, eleven years old—just like her, kept his distance from others—by choice. Where others ignored her because of her middle-class status; he was the center of the room, the attention. Where she desperately tried to fit in and get accepted amongst her peers, he rejected them with cold eyes and apathy.

(…)

_Curiosity made her want to know more about him. _"His name is Uchiha Sasuke; he's the top student in our year right now."

"Eh? Haruno is interested in Sasuke-kun, too?" _the class representative gave her an annoyed look. _"Well, just to tell you, everyone else is, too. He's too quiet though, and stuck up. Doesn't want to play with any of us…"

"Haruno, instead of looking out of the window," _came the teacher's voice._ "Pay attention to the task at hand." _How could she? He was outside…_

_Against all warnings and threats, green eyes continued to seek for the boy. It was relatively easy; Uchiha Sasuke-kun always stands out. _

_She kept an eye on him, spied on him, everyday…and…started to really like him._ If I get higher scores, he'll…acknowledge me…right? I'll be just like him, _she had thought._

(…)

The pink-haired hopeful continued to admire him from afar until the day when she was put in his yearlong group and one blonde Uzumaki Naruto. She was happy, so happy. Because of them, in their own ways, she was accepted and recognized by everyone else as well.

Fertilized by the attention, the Sakura buds finally blossomed. Sheltered by the Uchiha fan and the unexpected fox, her school work and assignments became more tolerable. She wasn't alone, and she could ask them for help because they were in her team.

One day, during a picnic with her two teammates, Haruno Sakura realized that everything was going to be fine as long as she was with her Sasuke-kun.

_It's okay, it's okay as long as I have them beside me…as long as I have Sasuke-kun beside me._

And she smiled. _One day_, the hopeful girl thought, _one day Sasuke-kun will realize that I'm there for him, and he'll begin to like me, too._

In the distance, she hears other children talk, hears Naruto arguing with Kakashi-sensei; she feels the soft breeze blow by, feels the sakura blossoms gently flutter past… and senses the presence of the boy she loves.

…But after studying so hard in the three-man cell, after she all the love she had harbored for him, after working so hard to pass Konoha Academy's Initiatory Exit-Exam, Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha Academy and joined the Sound Academy. Even though she had begged him to stay, had cried, and had confessed and told him that she's loved him forever and will always love him—he still left her…

(…)

_Sakura petals are fragile and delicate; they are blown away and knocked down by the slightest of breezes. They fight it—fluttering and weaving in the wind, trying to stay afloat as best as they can—but they always lose and gravity always takes over. In the end, they are on the ground, and they remain that way until they wilt, and decompose, ceasing to exist. They're weak, and not meant to last—transient pink snow._

_However, there will _always_ be Sakura petals if there are strong, firmly rooted Sakura _trees; _in which case, the cherry blossoms will _always_ bloom. _Always

_Haruno Sakura, contrary to popular opinion, was not named after the fleeting Sakura blossom. She is named after the grand old tree that her ancestors have planted long before Konoha's institutions. Like it, she will stand, braving the onslaught of weather, and time. She will stand, upright, growing, and thriving determinedly. (1)_

(…)

(…)

The first day she entered Konoha Academy's Advanced Intermediate was unpleasant. Her first experience with someone her age and gender was Ami. Their first topic for "conversation" was none other than her forehead, and how _undeserving a poor girl with no taste and style_ had been accepted on a scholarship.

"_You think you're so smart?" Ami said as she jabbed her finger at her forehead so forcefully that there was an imprint. "You think your big forehead's going to help you? You're _nothing_, and you're probably just lucky you got a high grade on that test, too. Why did Sandaime allow such a poor and incapable girl like you into this Academy?" she sneered disdainfully. "You'll ruin it for all of us, big forehe—"_

_A handful of white flowers were jabbed into Ami's mouth. Shocked, Sakura glanced back, wondering who was on her side—_

_Blonde hair and startling aqua blue eyes, flashing with annoyance, were aimed at her tormentor. Ami was sputtering profusely, infuriated with the weeds and the blonde beauty._

Haruno Sakura's second meeting with a girl was Yamanaka Ino, who had stood up to the bully and defended her.

"_Tu m'emmerdes, bakamono," the blonde spitted contemtuously. (2) Her arms were crossed, and her body slightly turned away from Ami at an angle, her gesture implying none-too-subtly that she was utterly disgusted by the purple-haired girl's presence._

_Sakura couldn't help but be awed. They were the same age, yet the other girl was so much more strong and willful than she was. That blonde was beautiful, confident, and…defending her. _

"_Yamanaka Ino! Yo—"_

_Ami was deliberately interrupted, "Who are _you_ to speak? You're terrible in ballet; you can't even double pirouette without falling flat on your end. You're also bad at math, and jealous that Haruno got a better score than you. Stop making such a scene, it's unbecoming…"_

_As Ami was censured, Sakura continued to stare incredulously. She was at a loss for words. Yamanaka Ino was absolutely…breathtaking; and Sakura felt absolutely breathless._

(…)

After the incident, Sakura and Ino became fast friends.

"_Don't let a girl like her get to you. Not everyone at this school is ugly."_

"_D-demo," whimpered Sakura. "Ami-san is pretty. A lot of students like her."_

_Ino rolled her eyes. Pulling a tissue pack out of her pocket, she offered it to Sakura. "Really? I've always connected inner beauty with outer, and that prick's completely hideous overall. Haruno is better, in my opinon!" Sakura looked from the tissue to Ino's face; her uplifting smile was contagious, and Sakura couldn't help but muster a small one of her own._

In their second year, the inseparable girls befriended the shy Hyuuga sunshine.

"_Eh? Hyuuga-chan was privately tutored until recently? That's really amazing, most home schooled kids don't pass the K-Academy Advanced Intermediate exam—Hyuuga-chan is amazing!" gushed Sakura._

_Hinata blushed; she wasn't used to so many people around her, especially not loud ones. Kurenai was powerful, but Kurenai usually subdued herself in her presence. _

"_N-not really, I just…tried my best," she denied._

_Ino cocked her head curiously, "Hinata-chan, what was your score?"_

_Hinata looked down, and mumbled a number._

"_What?"_

"…_Nine thousand ninety."_

_Both bright-haired girls gaped, then screamed in unison, "YOU ALMOST GOT PERFECT?!"_

Until that day, Sakura never thought that she would see anyone turn a brighter shade than her hair.

(…)

She loved them both to death, really she did; they were the most important friends she could ever hope for. Ino was sprightly and adventurous; Hinata was philanthropic and kind.

But sometimes…Haruno Sakura couldn't help but be jealous of her friends. Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata are not only attractive physically, they were also congenially beautiful.

(…)

Two weeks before the November edition of Vogue-Japan makes it to the printing press, Hiro Saito, the editor-in-chief of the avant-garde magazine, is busy in his office finalizing and making sure everything went perfectly.

Naturally, it wasn't going perfectly. _Somebody_, his more popular writer this time, wasn't cooperating.

It was oddly quiet, but with Akizuki Miyako, silence was abnormal—and ominous.

"No," said the thirty-something. She leaned back into the velvet couch smoothly, and crossed her long, toned legs. The action revealed the red soles, the trademark of Christian Louboutin. For good measure, she fixed her editor with a business-like glare.

He prayed to patience—looking in to her eyes again, Saito amended his prayers—patience _and_ mercy.

"Akizuki, plea—"

"Miyako."

Exasperated, "Miyako-_san_, please understand, we need a way to connect to the younger audiences and help them make the transition from youth to young adults."

"Saito-taichou, I cover top, exclusive, elite grown-ups," Miyako breathed.

"But I need you—you're the only one who manages to find new angles and stories!"

"I don't do rich teens," she emphasized. "Especially not prestigious ones with top marks in all her classes, and talented—that's too _typical_."

"Akizuki—Miyako," Saito sighed. _If she wasn't related to Anna Wintour…_ "What do you want?"

The girl smirked. …He knew he was in trouble.

(…)

Like all girls, Haruno Sakura read and bought fashion magazines. So when she discovered that one of her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, was gracing the cover _VOGUEJapan_, curiousity possessed her to buy it and rush home to read.

Flipping through the pages, and making references as to which pages to flip back and peruse later, Sakura finally landed on what she was looking for: the five-page spread on Ino-pig.

_Ballerina Bombshell: Yamanaka Ino_

_editor: Akizuki Miyako_

_The girl in the eggplant-colored tu-tu with the striking sky blue eyes and blonde hair on the front cover is Yamanaka Ino, the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi. Remember her, remember her, remember her: Today she is Konoha Academy's prima ballerina assoluta; tomorrow, she may be the world's._

_And I had the pleasure of meeting and interviewing her._

_Half French, tall, skinny and incredibly talented, Yamanaka was by far the most popular incoming freshman of Konoha Academy's University Preparatory. Fluent in Japanese, French, fashion and the finer things in life, Blondie is the heiress of the world's best perfume-maker, __Ikebana__ (3)._

_However, that should not suggest that she has an arrogant nature. "A lot of people think that I would be rude, obnoxious, and a total brat," confided Yamanaka. "But I'm not really any different from your average sixteen year old."_

_My interview with Ino started at the Kono-A studio where she and her fellow peers practice everyday, and ended on a French-inspired sofa in her bedroom._

"_My mother's half French and half Japanese," Yamanaka explained. "And my half father is Japanese half French; so technically I'm half French and half Japanese."_

_Yamanaka then told me (and this is exclusive, only from Vogue Japan will you get this bit of information!) how their parents met: "__Ikebana__ was a Parisian flower shop that my mother inherited. She's very sensitive to smell—my mom's one of __Ikebana__'s Nose—so she was able to branch the shop into selling perfumes as well as flowers. As a businessman, my father had to travel a lot. On his first trip to Paris, he had to visit someone whose wife loved flowers a lot. 'Tou-san eventually found his way into the shop, where he met his would-be wife."_

"_The rest," she concludes wistfully as she leaned back into the chair. "Is history."_

_A typical day for the young ballerina consists academics and ballet. "I love ballet," said Ino dreamily. "Okaa-san danced when she was little, and when she showed me pictures of herself when I was little, I just knew that I wanted to dance as well."_

_Lithe and naturally flexible, Yamanaka Ino right away became the star of the class. "It was embarrassing. I was moved up three levels with girls almost twice my age. My dance instructor was really shocked when I did four consecutive fouetté en tournant after landing a grand jeté."_

_For those that are not familiar, "A fouetté en tournant is a turn in which the dancer stands momentarily on flat foot and in plié, as the working leg is extended in front then whipped around to the side as the working foot is pulled in to touch behind the supporting knee." Ino continues, her aquamarine eyes glittering with enthusiasm, "That creates the impetus to spin one turn as the dancer executes a relevé, jumping onto pointe. Done properly, the dancer remains in place." (4) And a grand jeté (5) is a long horizontal jump, starting from one leg and landing on the other._

_After accomplishing such a feat, Yamanaka steadily improved as a dancer, incorporating other styles such as the tango, hip-hop, waltz, and pasodoble into her own choreographies._

_I then asked Yamanaka whether the rumor of her convincing a teacher from Juilliard to come teach was true. Embarassed, she denied it humbly, "That's not really true… Sara-sensei heard someone say that I could do 32 fouetté en tournant from Swan Lake (the Black Swan), and she was curious. She just happened to be in Japan during the recital and saw the performance…"_

(…)

Sakura sighed, and looked away from the text, taking a sip of her ice tea. She pushed the latest copy of _Teen Vogue_ away from the tea, making sure not to get it wet. Once done, sea-foam green eyes rolled back to the article.

An image of her friend distracted her from picking up where she left off. Blue eyes, blonde hair, a mischevious, attractive smirk, and the rest of Yamanaka Ino in a very ornate, deep purple ballerina tutu coyly faced Haruno Sakura.

Ino was sitting down on an antique Versailles-inspired furniture in front of a mirror in a cleverly schemed way that allowed readers to see both her smooth, slender back, and the rest of the expensive, intricate detailing of the costume. Beside the mirror and the young prima ballerina were other relevant ballerina items: a wooden bar, smooth and demurely gleaming, and tutu-turned-accessory flowers. There were other ballerinas, clad in white tutus, each in a different fabric, laying flat before her.

Hair pulled back into an immaculate bun, she had Swarovski crystals and matching violet feathers tucked to one side. A light, fresh make-up for her face with a glossy pink tint to highlight her cheeks, Ino was…simply arresting, and Sakura knew that not much retouching was needed for this shot. Ever since she turned fifteen, Sakura had to admit that her best friend _was_ gorgeous in that leggy, skinny, elegant, and tantalizing kind of way.

"The kind of way that every girl wants to be," she sighed. Her chest was smaller, her waist was slightly larger, and her hips were …more well-endowed than Ino. Sakura sighed, and tried to be happy for her friend.

(…)

_After further investigation, I approached Sara to settle the matter once and for all. (For those that don't know: Sara Swarovski was the prima ballerina assoluta of the Russian Ballet Company before she retired and decided to retire and was ranked as one of the best ballerinas in the history of dance.)_

"_A colleague of mine, Galina [Sergeyevna Ulanova(6) is a long-time customer of the __Ikebana__ products," Swarovski begins. "She doesn't do ballet anymore, but when she saw Yamanaka Ino, she had told me that she wanted to dance again. _THAT_ was what intrigued me. Hop, skip, dash, and a plane away…I came to Konoha to see one of her recitals, and, I was really impressed. Since the girl refused to leave her friends, I came to her. The Godaime of K-Academy was kind enough to give me a position as dance instructor."_

(…)

Two weeks before the publication of _VOGUEJapan_, Akizuki Miyako met with Yamanaka Ino for a couple of interviews. On her second meeting, she asked the blonde an off-topic question:

"Ino? Unrelated—but what Konoha Academy are you in?"

"Konoha Academy's University Preparatory."

"What's the difference?"

"Not much, Kono-A's University Prep, there's a lot of nicknames for it—my friends and I call it K-Prep,--Anways—K-Prep is more difficult to get into than Konoha Academy High School (KAHS). K-Prep's courses are more advanced."

"Aren't the curriculums the same?"

"Yes, but our test scores a usually higher, and K-Prep students have to be smart and talented."

"What do you mean?"

"K-Prep students have to be in an extra-curricular activity and they also have to have an IQ of 120 or higher, the cut-off for above average."

"But you wear the same uniform, what if a KAHS student walks into a K-Prep classroom?"

"Anyone can walk in, but they hardly stay," she smiled proudly. "It's really difficult to understand the lessons, anyone can be a K-Prep student as long as they answer the sensei's question correctly. But most can't answer, so they never bother sticking around. Aside form that K-Prep students are assigned a leaf pin."

Ino then proceeded to show Miyako proudly. "Isn't it pretty? Japanese steel. The design was made for all the Five Great Schools…"

(…)

… _As a final saying of this article, I asked Yamanaka if there was something that she would like to say._

"_Hai, I'm surprised the VOGUEJapan would deign to interview a high school student like me. Although I may be a little better at ballet than the average person, I still have so much more to learn and improve on. I'd also like to thank one Hyuuga Hinata for being such a help in my academic career. She's really a wonderful friend, and, I think, another great person to interview."_

(…)

After Haruno Sakura finished reading the article, she proceeded to look at the rest of Ino's spread. A part of her wondered briefly whether Ino ever thought of her as a good friend, but Sakura knew that no matter how kind and benevolent she could be, Hinata would always beat her in that department.

The remaining two pages of her five-page spread included some of Ino's favorite belongings: her Jane Austen books, her iPod playing About A Boy's _Something to Talk About_, and a picture of three girls.

Upon closer inspection, those girls were Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino in the middle school days.

Sakura smiled, _that_ was something to talk about.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**1**: I was looking at pictures for inspiration and I saw an original picture that Kishimoto drew of Sakura, and Ino looking "fierce." That's where the idea that she's not something fragile like a cherry blossom, but a longstanding tree, came from; her face, her stance, and her eyes showed attitude and conviction I think that's the only original picture I'll tolerate of Sakura. :P (http://students.ceid.upatras.gr/lebenteas/Wallpapers/Variouspersons/wp/SakuraIno.jpg)

**2**: _Emmerder_, as in _Tu m'emmerdes!_—"You're bugging the shit out of me." (Literally, "You be-shit me.")

**3**: ikebana is a traditional Japanese art of arranging flowers. But in my AU, it's also the brand of the perfume. (:

**4**: LKSADJFLKDS MAC WON'T LET ME PUT THE LINKS UP. D: (a _fouetté en tournant_)

**5**: MACK WON'T LET ME PUT THE LINKS UP, if you want to know what it is, just google it! (or PM me :D) (grand _jeté)_

**6**: again, I'm just using names. Sara Swarovski is a made-up name.

CONFESSION: Writing about something you absolutely have no idea about, like ballet, is incredibly difficult. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm naturally petite and skinny, and aside from jogging and dog walking, I rarely do any physical activities, therefore I've little knowledge of any sports out there. **If anyone takes ballet (or dance), I'd love to hear feedback from you especially, **it'd make the story better by making it closer to the truth? (: Again, **comments, opinions, and ideas are always welcomed. Confusions will always be answered as well.**

As always: thanks so much for reading this story. Your opinions are really helpful, whether you believe it or not, and they really do encourage me to write and update. (: **honestly**. **And thanks for being patient with me** ff community rocks! (: (this chapter might be worse than the other ones, but whatever, i updated. that means i'm back (sorta) and that i didn't get abducted by aliens and drop off the planet :D


End file.
